Slayers: The Great Mystery
by DemonHime
Summary: Lina's Macross Orb is missing and Xellos has been caught playing mean tricks to some members of the Slayers gang. Was it him who took the Orb or someone else find out the culprit as this mystery is unfolded by Filia Holmes.


Pai-wei's first suspense mystery type fic, yeah. Pai-wei hopes you all like cause Pai-wei isn't the writing type but she's doin' alright don't ya think?  
  
  
  
A troupe of travelling companions of 5 lumbered down a dusty pathway just as they finished a series of frantic running from angry townspeople wielding pitchforks and flaming torches. The leader of the group smiled as her fiery red hair shimmered in the luminous sun's rays. The sorceress known as Lina Inverse did a cheerful little spin ashes clutched onto a priceless possession she had just acquired. In the small-breasted woman's hand was a small jewel-encrusted box glimmering with diamonds and plated with yellow and white gold. But the contents of the box was the real treasure, for deep in the depths of the box was the Macross Orb known for it's rarity which would sell for a mighty price on the black market or could help amplify spells of any type of magic.  
  
"Lina-san would you stop swooning over that dumb orb." A companion snapped to the sorceress. This companion seemed to be a young blonde woman dressed in a cute frilly pink dress and white cloak dressed over her attire. But if you took a closer look you would see a golden tail adorned with a pink bow swishing angrily between her feet, revealing that this young maiden is a dragon. Lina giggled and turned to the angry dragon a smile on her happy face.  
  
"Oh cheer-up Filia your just mad after what happened to you in the town." The girl pointed out and dismissed the dragon. Filia huffed and clenched her gloved hands until they shook.  
  
"That Namagomi mazoku went to far he's been doing this all week. But not only me has he mad a fool but all of us. He did a real mean thing to you Zelgadis-san." The dragon said turning the brooding chimera still itching his gravely and purplish skin.  
  
"Next time I see that fruitcake Filia mat I borrow your mace?" Zelgadis asked as he continued to ferociously scratched his skin. Well all who is wondering what happened to Zelgadis must know to understand that it seemed that some Namagomi mazoku filled an itching solution in Zelgadis' body wash solution but not only did the chimera break out in a terrible rash his bluish tissue began to turn a light purple due to some chemical reaction. Another young female stepped up to the chimera her hair was raven colour and she wore white attire with cape.  
  
"I agree with you two, I can't believe Xellos-san almost got me into a full- fledged war with the princess from that city we visited last week. They were almost prepared to attack Seyrunn." Amelia cried as she buried her face in her hands for a small whimper. The last of the companions shook his blonde hair as he brushed his fingers against the sheath of his temporary new sword that would replace the sword of light. He turned around and gave the thumbs up sign to the depressed and angry 3 travelling buddies.  
  
"Genki. Genki you guys on the bright side Xellos didn't do anything nasty to me or Lina." He cheered as the dragon lifted her dress to grab her spiky and metallic weapon and throw it at the naïve swordsman. With a shrill cry the mace made impact with the blondes face and he crashed to the ground as Filia reached down and placed her mace back to its original spot. The wind began to pick up and turned a few degrees colder as the dragon shivered and narrowed her eyes, as it seemed she just detected a rather familiar presence.  
  
"Yare, yare violent as always Filia-san." A voice chimed throughout the area as a man dressed in black pants, milky beige shirt with a black cloak fazed himself within inches in front of the enraged ryuuzoku. "You didn't have to hit Gourry-san so hard now, did you Filia-san?" He smiled as he walked over to the barely conscious swordsman and helped him up with a small tug upon his feet. Filia glowered at him and was sooned joined by Amelia and Zelgadis.  
  
"You sure have some nerve after showing your filthy face after those distasteful tricks you did to us, I mean you knew that town had some grudge against dragons and you deliberately had to indicate I'm a ryuzzoku.' She hissed as swiped a piece of her bangs from her angry visage. The mazoku smiled and turned his back to her walking up towards Lina.  
  
"Calm yourself Filia-san it was a harmless trick I mean it's not like I purposely told them you were a dragon and planned on burning their town to a crisp." He chuckled as he caught up to the still cheerful sorceress. Xellos eyed the box she was clutching and smiled a devious smile. "Hmm, say Lina-san what do you have there?" he asked pointing to the box with his turquoise gloved finger. Lina smiled to him and clutched onto the box tighter.  
  
"Oh this box carries the Maccros Orb which the King of Jyru presented to me as......a gift." She explained as Gourry scratched his head in confusement and pointed to the sorceress with a finger.  
  
"Oi, Lina I thought you threatened him with a Dragu Slave if he didn't give you the orb and a free banquet." He piped as the sorceress chose to ignore the comment and narrowed her eyes at the smiling priest, his closed eyes gaze never leaving the box.  
  
"Don't you dare think about doing anything Xellos if you dare mess with my orb I'll Ragna Blade your ass to the Sea of Chaos." She warned as she gave him a determined and grim face. The mazoku pouted and pointed to already his 3 victims.  
  
"Ah but Lina-san I can't help myself I am the Trickster Priest after all and playing tricks is one of my hobbies I mean I already got those 3." He said giving them a wink and a genki smile. Gourry unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the priest with a perplexed look on his face.  
  
"Impostor!" the swordsman yelled shoving the blade into Xellos' face and started to pull Lina behind him for protection. "Stand back Lina this man claims to be Xellos but I clearly remember that when we first met Xellos he called himself the Mysterious Priest but this impostor is calling himself Xellos the Trickster Priest an.......itai!" he screeched as Lina embedded her fist into his skull and continued to lead the others down the trail.  
  
"Just keep this in your mind Xellos," she said in a sickly sweet voice, "If anything happens to my orb I'm going after you," she said with a hiss as the mazoku smiled and nodded his head giving a secretive smirk to Amelia, Zelgadis and Filia.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
The now 6 traveling acquaintances made their way to a vibrant young town and checked in a cute and cozy little inn equipped with large rooms, some onsens and all you could eat food course all to the expense to Filia. But Lina promised she'd pay her back in a few years........er days. The chimera and the young princess ventured to the onsens still angry at the mazoku, the ryuuzoku still giving off an angry tick that was slowly beginning to subside was reading a book in her room and wondering if Jillas and Gravos were taking good care of Val, the swordsman was already eating away at the all you can eat Lunch special and the sorceress was rapidly coming back form the onsen to check on the orb in her room and help Gourry diminish the quantities of the food buffet.  
  
"Hey, Filia." Lina called as she passed the dragon in her room seeing her read a book but her eyes told her she had a lot she was thinking about. The dragon smiled and gave her little wave. "Where are Zel and Amelia?"  
  
"Oh, they went to the onsen I just saw them leave their bedrooms." She answered as she placed her book down and went to the sorceress. "Where you off to?" Filia asked brushing at her dress to get rid of an unruly wrinkle. Lina smiled and headed down the rickety hall towards her bedroom I'm going downstairs to join Gourry with the all the you can eat buffet but I'm going to check on the orb first." She exclaimed as Filia nodded her head.  
  
"I think I'll join you since I'm going to be paying for most." She said as she walked back into her bedroom. The sorceress smiled and resumed her walk to her chambers. She lifted her hand and turned the knob and saw non other than Xellos creeping towards the chested Macross Orb.  
  
"What do you think your doing I gave you a warning now I'm going to have to Ragna Blade your ass!" she shouted as Xellos tuned giving her a grin.  
  
"Iya, Lina-san I was merely checking on the Orb just incase any other evil mazoku came in and tried to steal your Orb.' He said with a nervous chuckle as the small-breasted woman ran towards him and placed a choker hold around his neck dragging him out of her bedroom and locked the door.  
  
"Now I'm warning you fruitcake that Orb has a lot to offer and I don't want you messing around with it so knock it off." She hissed and released him from his hold.  
  
"Hey what's going on?" a voice asked and Lina turned around and saw Filia coming out of her room towards them. "Did that Namagomi try to steal your Orb Lina-san?" She said as she approached them and began to unsheathe her mace waving it in front of the mazoku's face.  
  
"Iya, not another love taps from my favourite mace-wielding dragon with her mace-sama." He cried trying to hide behind Lina and coax her into trying to hit him. Filia shook with rage but was able to contain her anger.  
  
"You Namagomi baka." She barked as she marched down the stairs soon followed by Lina after she gave Xellos another warning glare. The priest smiled to himself and looked back towards Lina-san's closed door and with a pop he phased out.  
  
**A Few Hours Later***  
  
Lina rubbed her stomach as her; Gourry, Filia, Amelia and Zelgadis finished eating their lunches and ascended up the stairs. Amelia looked at Lina wistfully and rubbed the bridge of her nose.  
  
"I'm glad we decided to get out of the onsen quickly before you two at all the food." The princess said with a groan her fill not totally satisfied. Lina merely shrugged and hoped up towards her room and ran towards her orb checking to see if it was there. Lina blinked and blinked again when she saw nothing in the chest except the stain cushioning.  
  
"IYAAA!!!! MY ORB! MY ORBS'S GONE! WHERE IS THAT SNAKE IN THE GRASS MAZOKU!" she screeched as the others came running in seeing her run around like gorilla as the mazoku she was yelling walked casually through the doorway and looked at her with a perplexed look.  
  
"What's all the screaming about minna-san?" he asked as Lina lunged towards him her eyes red and bloodshot as she tried to strangle him.  
  
**10 MINUTES LATER**  
  
"But I'm telling you Lina-san I didn't take your Orb it wasn't me." He said raising his arms in defence. Lina wildly kicked her legs for the others decided to chain her in a chair so they could get some answers without her trying to blow the mazoku up. The chimera tapped his now less purple chin and narrowed his eyes at the priest.  
  
"Just fess up Xellos it's obvious you took I bet it's another one of your stupid tricks." He mumbled giving the mazoku his back and went to sit back down. Xellos shook his head his purple hair swaying form right to left.  
  
"No I didn't I'm telling the truth it wasn't me but it could've been you to get back at me for tricking you before. I mean everyone here is a possible suspect now that you think about it." He said as he opened his eyes in a mysterious way looking at everyone: Lina, Zelgadis, Gourry and Amelia. "Hey where's Filia-san?"  
  
"Over here." She answered as everyone turned their heads and saw her dressed in outfit exactly like Sherlock Holmes a small wooden pipe between her delicate fingers. "It seems here my associates we have a mystery on out hands and I shall solve it. Even though the Namagomi mazoku probably did it." She whispered as she placed her pipe down and looked at everyone as suspects, including herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey what do ya think so far of the Great Mystery. Was it Xellos or someone else doing it for revenge? Well ya know what I want to here read and review and tell me any comments or ides you might have for this fic. 


End file.
